Santa Claus Bifsi II
Santa Claus Bifsi II. is a Petronas City resident, and a former Santa Claus. Santa started drinking alcohol in 1991, and that's why stopped being a Santa. Santa is well known because of his love for alcohol and drugs. He is a good friend of drug dealer Mate and Franjo Filipović. Early Life Santa was born somewhere on North Pole, and his father was former Santa. Sometimes during his years as a normal santa, he married Ronna, now his ex-wife. Ronna couldn't have children, and that's why Bifsi doesn't have kids. In 1991, Santa found out about alcohol, and started drinking it. He forgot about Christmas and his job, and people all around the world were disappointed. In 1993, Santa destroyed crashed his sleigh and killed the elves. Ronna was disappointed, and had to argue with drunk and mad Bifsi. After they talked, Bifsi insulted Ronna, and Ronna told him to leave North Pole at once. 1993-2011 During his time outside North Pole, Santa was searching for alcohol, and was beaten up many times, since people didn't like Santa Claus anymore. In December 2011, Santa found Grumaga Village, where they told him about Petronas City, that there's alcohol in it. Santa couldn't believe city exists, and decided to leave Grumaga and go to Petronas. Finally, he arrived to Petronas, where he met drug dealer Mate. Santa had money, and was interested in drugs. He became close friends with Mate, who would often trick him and steal more money from him. Petronas City Winter in Petronas In Winter in Petronas, Santa was seen by Wololo lying on a ground, drunk. Wololo beat him up and threw him into the sea, but Santa just laughed. Santa's Story In Petronas, Santa got a nice flat where he lived. He used to read about many Petronas City incidents, and wanted to be like famous people from the city. His idols were Martin Gellenvary and James Robinson. Like Gellenvary, drunk and high Santa decided to steal from Kvaks. When he knocked on Kvaks' doors and told him he'll steal from him, Kvaks just laughed and closed the door. Santa then decided to jump from the top of The Campanile, but was rather cought and brought to mayor Helliar. To punish Santa, Helliar sent him to Azkaban Prison, where Santa was raped. Soon after, he got home. Drug dealer Mate told him that he found him a job in whole new Von Dolph Company. Santa accepted to work there, and went to the company soon after, at night. When he entered, he didn't see the sign which said that new cleaner should bring their own broom. Santa was looking for a broom, but couldn't find it. He went to the last floor, where he saw the piece of Akhmunkaron's tablet. Soon after, Von Dolph Company owner, evil Patrik Von Dolph, found Santa on forbidden last floor, and wanted to hurt him. He thought Santa was a spy. Santa then broke the window and jumped. Luckily, his old sleigh were up in the air. He flew like never before, up to the empty city core, where he met Franjo Filipović, who was able to make Santa's dead reindeer come to live for some time, and his ex-wife Ronna Claus. He later decided to hang out with Franjo, who worked in Power Plant. One day, Santa was also beaten up by skinheads, and was brought to Helliar once again. Mate also didn't want to sell him drugs, because Santa didn't have more money. Santa also thought that the hospital will cure him, but later he decided not to stay there. Doctor Konpijutor offered his help, but Santa refused. Soon after, Santa was coming home, but gypsy Krešimir offered him a job, to work for gypsies. He also told him that gypsies have much alcohol, and that Santa will have to work to find James Robinson. Kill the Mayor Santa decided to attack people and tell them to buy a brick, just like gypsy Krešimir did. One day, he jumped out of nowhere and told a random dude to buy a brick, but was rather bad and Krešimir showed him how should he do it. However, at the same time, gyspies located James Robinson, and they had to leave to get him. Later that day, Santa went to the town, and again saw the guy he wanted to trick with the brick thing, and this time, he said everything like Krešimir. It is implied that he beat the guy. The Coherents Santa returned to gypsy neighbourhood, and waited for Robinson to come along with the rest of gypsy team - Dan Timbly and Vlado Krklec. When Robinson appeared, Santa told him about his adventures in Petronas. Robinson also asked gypsies: "Guy dressed up as Santa... Obviously drunk. Is he a part of our team?" The next day, Santa, along with his friend Coherent, Vlado Krklec, dressed up as another guy, and went to talk to Patrik Von Dolph about stupid things, only for James Robinson and Dan Timbly to break into Von Dolph's house at the same time. Later, Santa and Krklec met with Robinson and Timbly, and all together went into the gypsy neighbourhood. Sometimes after, Santa went to the town to buy alcohol, but met drug dealer Mate once again and talked to him. Soon after, Vlado Krklec was arrested, and no one knew that, so Santa had to visit Krklec's house. He went to his house, and saw that Krklec was arrested on his TV, and that Akhmunkaron's tablet was stolen. He returned to the neighbourhood, and told that to Timbly and Robinson. They decided to break into the Police Station and free Krklec and Dan Timbly's mother. Later, when Krklec and Lara Timbly were in the neighbourhood, Santa insulted Dan's mother, because she called and Santa Bifsi.]]him "useless". When The Coherents heard about Von Dolph attacking the city on St. Jantol island, they decided to go there and stop him. The Coherents told Santa to go underwater to the entrance of Wololo's Modern Slab House, which Santa did. In the basement, he met Miro Skočimiš, and called him "ugly as his mother". The Coherents then attacked Von Dolph, and soon after, Von Dolph used his power on Santa and attacked him with a flying block. Santa was thrown into the sea. Soon after, Dan Timbly defeated Von Dolph, and was invited to a party Philip Morrison held at his penthouse. He also said that he can go to the hospital for free now, because he was The Coherent. The Legacy In April 2012, Santa was seen walking and talking to himself. He bumped into Dora Kex, who he invited to Icerman's Stip Club. He told her that she should kill the mayor (which she wanted to do), and that she has to do it in the morning. Soon after, she thanked him. Santa then decided to walk on the edge of a small bridge, but being so drunk, he fell into the water. He almost drowned, but was saved by Miro Skočimiš. He was then brought to the hospital, and had 3% of alcohol in his blood. He later stayed in Petronas General Hospital. Santa's Night One morning, Santa woke up on a building where Statko Stanić and Morska Moruzgva live. He didn't know how he ended up there. He asked Morska why was he there, and Morska told him that he mentioned cathedral the night before. Bifsi visited the cathedral, and a priest told him how he mentioned Pavlek Miškina Elementary School the night before. Santa also went to confess his sins, but rather said he doesn't have any. He then went to the school, where he saw Franjo Filipović, who told him that Lorgo was after him. Santa then went outside, and saw drug dealer Mate, who told him that the night before, Lorgo saw him defecating in front of his hangar. Bifsi then visited Lorgo, but Lorgo was mad and said Bifsi had to bring him 100,000 kunas by the end of the day. Bifsi then went to Icerman's Strip Club, where he was seen by Ivo Slavujček's right hand man. He told him how Anto Licio put him something in the drink yesterday night. Santa then visited Anto Licio's house, where his wife, Sora Licio, opened the door and told him that Anto was working in theatre Makromedija. Santa went to the theatre, and Anto Licio said that he put something in his drink because Santa asked for it. In the theatre, Santa was seen by gay director, who thought Bifsi was ideal for the role of St. Jantol's father. .]] Bifsi then visited his friend gypsy Krešimir, who told him everything. What Santa did goes as following: #Santa went to Icerman's Strip Club and told gypsy to wait outside #Santa asked Anto Licio to put something in his drink and then he met Ivo Slavujček's right hand man #Santa and Krešimir went to the graveyard, where Santa saved Mala Sirena from a skinhead #Santa defecate near Lorgo's hangar; he was seen by Lorgo and had to run #Santa and Krešimir went to the Elementary School, but were stopped by a crazy ghost #Santa and Krešimir visited Franjo Filipović, who told them to visit mayor Helliar #Santa had an argument with Helliar and he and Krešimir had to run #Santa visited the cathedral #Santa finally went to the building and slept on the roof After he talked to Krešimir, Santa went to Mala Sirena's house, who gave him 1,000,000 kunas because he saved her. Santa then went to Lorgo's Penthouse and gave Lorgo 100,000 kunas. During the night, when Santa was coming home, he was seen by gay director who offered him a role for St. Jantol's father. When Bifsi returned home, his wife's new husband called Neil was there, and told him how Ronna Claus died. Fall of Coherents In July 2012, leader of ancient clan, Tymerio, was caught in Petronas, but later escaped. The secret agency wanted to hire The Coherents to find and fight Tymerio. in July 2012.]] Santa was visited by Agent Smith, who told him to come with him to Military Base. Santa asked if there's alcohol. Finally, when Santa once again met with Vlado Krklec, James Robinson and Dan Timbly, he was saying how they should re-unite and defeat Tymerio. Dan and Vlado were against it. Later, Santa talked to Dan outside, but the two had to argue. Dan told Santa that he was "never a true Claus". Santa then talked to James, and the two had to argue as well. Bifsi then went to gypsy neighbourhood, where Krešimir told him that it's time for "you buy a brick". Masker's Battle In Masker's Battle, Santa Bifsi was seen very briefly in a flashback of The Coherents, standing right next to James Robinson and Vlado Krklec. Story of Claus After Neil, Ronna Claus' last husband moved to Santa's house in Petronas City, he and Neil became good friends. One night, in September 2012, when Santa and Neil were leaving theatre Makromedija, Santa decided to tell Neil that he should leave. While they were talking, spirit of Santa Claus Aotris I. appeared, who told Bifsi that there is still a chance for Bifsi to be a true Claus. Aotris I. told Bifsi and Neil that so-called Claus Wand was seen near Petronas City, and that they have to find it. Soon after, Neil and Bifsi visited gypsy neighbourhood, where they talked to gypsy Krešimir, who told them to visit gypsy Jasar for more information. Jasar was still angry because some time ago, Bifsi told him about drug dealer Mate, who tricked him. Anyway, Jasar told Bifsi that Claus Wand was seen near Wololo's house. In the middle of a night, Santa and Neil visited Wololo, who was very tired, and he accidentally told them that they should visit Sašo Šimić. Santa and Neil visited Sašo Šimić, professor, who was luckily awake since he was writing school tests for the next day. However, he didn't know anything about that Claus Wand. He also told Santa that the play where he plays is historically incorrect. That hurt Santa very much. Neil and Santa didn't know what to do, and Santa Claus Aotris I. appeared once again. He told them that by morning, one of them will die if they don't find the wand. Soon, Bifsi and Neil visited Franjo Filipović, chemist, who didn't know anything about the wand as well. Franjo was angry at Santa because Santa didn't visit him for the whole summer. After that, Santa and Neil visited drug dealer Mate, who didn't know anything about Claus Wand, but there, Santa told Neil that they'll search whole Petronas only to find the Wand. Just minutes before the sunrise, Bifsi and Neil thought one of them will die, but however, Santa found Claus Wand in the water. Anyways, sun was right there and Neil was chosen to die. He disappeared, and Santa was hurt. He heard Aotris' voice, and pointed his Wand towards the sky, and he sucessfully made magic. A New Era In A New Era, Santa Claus Bifsi II. was seen very briefly in a flashback of The Coherents, standing right next to James Robinson and Vlado Krklec. The Coherents X Tymerio, leader of ancient organization, once again appeared in Petronas, and was ready to finally destroy it. Soon after, DEP Agency's leader Smith visited Santa and told him to go near Main Tower at the given time. Santa believed he will get alcohol, and he accepted the mission. He didn't know what the mission was about, although he thought it has to do something with The Coherents. Soon, Santa arrived to the spot, and spotted Dan Timbly there. Since Santa and Dan had an argument in June, they started arguing again, and Dan soon attacked Bifsi. Bifsi then used his Claus Wand for the first time on Dan, and Dan was hurt. Bifsi said that he's sorry, and Dan did the same. The two were once again good friends, and decided to visit Vlado Krklec and James Robinson. Near Vlado's house, the two bumped into the other part of the team. Santa was happy to see James and Vlado again, and then, James and Dan went to the old city core, while Bifsi and Vlado decided to stay. Soon, they saw Agent Smith leaving Frančesko Tijelotvor's house, and agent told them about Tymerio. The two were ready to fight. Soon, Santa went to Icerman's Strip Club, and told Vlado that he will rather visit his friend, and that Vlado should wait for him. Santa was away for a long time, and after some time, he went out. Vlado was, of course, gone, but then, Tymerio appeared in front of Santa. Santa used his Claus Wand on Tymerio, but before falling down and getting hurt, Tymerio disappered. Later, Santa went to the old city core, and on the Square of dead poets, he found Vlado Krklec, James Robinson and Dan Timbly. Soon, the four didn't know what to do, but Santa got an idea. He told them to split up, because he had a plan. After that, Santa went to Castle Dragonja, where he started calling Santa Claus Aotris I., and soon, old Santa appeared. Bifsi then asked Aotris if he could get him Claus Machine from the North Pole. Aotris accepted, and soon, Santa had the machine. He then used tha machine's powers, and he stopped time. He soon found Tymerio, but couldn't hurt him, so he rather destroyed Tymerio's portal. After some time, he re-united with his team once again, and this time, Santa knew Tymerio's location. The four then went near Petronas Cemetary, where they found Tymerio, who was ready to destroy Petronas, and his first Shadow Man. After Tymerio told The Coherents about his plan to destroy the city, Santa told him that he's already defeated, because he used his Claus Machine. Tymerio was sad, and Bifsi and his friends fought him. Before dying, Tymerio used his ultimate power on James: he transported him to the Dark Dimension, and his friends thought he was dead. After the battle, Santa had to talk with DEP Agency's leader, and told him that James was the man who changed Petronas. Trivia *His wife, Ronna Claus, couldn't have children. *He is always high and drunk. *Bifsi told gypsy Jasar about drug dealer Mate, and Mate tricked Jasar by not giving him real drugs. That's why Jasar doesn't like Bifsi. *Santa told DEP Agency's leader that James Robinson was the man who changed Petronas City. Appearances *''Santa's Story '' *''Kill the Mayor '' *''The Coherents - Part 1'' *''The Coherents - Part 2 '' *''The Coherents - Part 3 '' *''The Legacy '' *''Santa's Night '' *''Fall of Coherents'' *''Masker's Battle (Seen briefly in a flashback) '' *''Story of Claus '' *''A''' New Era ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) ' *''The Coherents X - Part 1 *''The Coherents X - Part 2'' *''The Coherents X - Part 3'' *''Winter in Petronas'' Gallery Together.png|The Coherents attacking Von Dolph. Coherents.png|Santa with The Coherents. 2012-09-22_19.01.26.png|Santa. 2012-09-22_18.21.40.png|Santa and Neil talking to Jasar. Santa.png|Santa flying on sleigh. Santa 2.png|Santa and Krešimir. Santa 5.png|Santa stranding in front of Helliar's house. Category:Petronas Characters Category:The Coherents Category:Santas